malachai_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Parker
Isabella "Bella" Marie Kaydence Parker was the main protagonist of the Isabella Marie Parker trilogy. She was also a major recurring character of the Malachai series as well. Bella is the youngest daughter of Malachai Parker and Katherine North. Hours later after her birth, Bella was kidnapped by one of her father's enemies and wasn't brought home until Summer of 2019, and reunited with her mother and father. When her grandmother returns from the dead, she hides in plain sight with her father and sister protecting them from their vengeful grandmother. Since her possession Kai carried the soul of his mother until it was ultimately destroyed by Kaiaphas and Brandon. Bella is a member of the Parker Family, the North Family, a member of the Gemini Coven and the North Coven. Early History Isabella Parker was born on February 7, 2013 as the youngest daughter of Malachai Parker & Katherine North. After her birth she was kidnapped by vampires and wasn't rescued until Summer of 2019. Throughout The Book Series Malachai Malachai: Sins of His Past Isabella Marie Parker Isabella Marie Parker: Mine In the beginning of the book, there is a flashback of Bella with Kai. In present day, She is seen calling for her 'mother' and 'Father. She ran up to her room to begin her homework. Out of the clear blue, her window slung wide open and papers blew into her room. Klaus begins banging on the doors. The wind blew the newly found papers on the ground beneath his shoe. She then tells him It's nothing. Just a bunch of junk. After reading the papers, he calls her a "little rat". She then retaliates and (correctly) tells him that he isn't her real father. Klaus, angered admits. He replies with "Yes, Yes. So what? I saved you from your sorry ass Gemini father! You'd think he'd care for you?!" Later on that night, She is tossing and turning (presumably) having a nightmare. Suddenly, her bad dreams and pain are what she described "magically subsided". She later believed that her "guardian angel" was watching over her. Isabella Marie Parker: Vengeance Isabella is sitting on the couch with a soda can, and when she looks up Brandon is standing in front of her. He gives her a hug and Katherine walks in. Kai makes a comment about hugs, and Brandon tells him that he's missed him. Brandon tells Katherine and Bella the he is "overjoyed" that Bellas his home safe and Alive. Isabella walks into Brandon's room while he is writing a document (his will). Later, he tucks her in saying that he's glad that she's home, and Bella asks him what he was doing her says "something" and rubs her nose. The next day Bella is walking in the woods with Kai and bonding over stories of her father's former coven. When Kai takes her hand she seems to be cold. At the mansion, Brandon is obsessively worrying over Bella's sickness, as Kai and Katherine tell him she hasn't been sick, since they've seen her. While she's in bed, Brandon watches her until Katherine walks in. Brandon tells Katherine that she (Bella) is a strong individual and that she can overcome her sickness. Katherine is still tending to Bella's sickness until her uncle Kaiaphas walks in and takes over for Katherine. When Bella wakes up he gives her a hug and uses various healing methods. The next day, Isabella is all better and asks Kai if she's seen Katherine, which he replies with no, but Bella really knew where her mother was and needed to distract Kai. Bella sneaks out and heads for the slaughterhouse. When she sees her grandmother trying to kill Katherine she shouts and tells her not to touch her, then Katherine tells her to go back home and get Kai because it's too dangerous for her. Bella denies her mother's wishes and says she won't until she leave's with her. When Mrs. Parker calls her little, Kai enters and tells his mother not to speak to his daughter. Bella hugs Kai and he covers her ears so she doesn't hear the foul language that he is using. Later at home, Kai is furious and worried at his daughter. He tells her that he could of lost her and he wouldn't know what he'd do without her. It's past Bella's bedtime and she's up until Brandon asks her if it was her bedtime. She admits, but tells him, that she was worried about him. He gives her a faint smile and tells her he's going to be fine. She's seen with Kaiaphas as he teaches her how to use and control her magic. Later, after an argument between Katherine and Brandon, Bella had been standing by the kitchen the entire time. She remembered what Kai had told her; "Trust nobody". While Kai and Bella prepare for their first spell together, She falls of her chair and falls into Brandon's arms, but rendered unconscious. Bella is still being held in Brandon's arms, and lays her own the bed. Kai speaks to her telling her "He's sorry that he was never a good father to her. But He won't loose her. She has the heart of a Warrior". After the ritual, Bella wakes up completely clueless. Brandon hugs her, and when she calls Kai's name Brandon tells her that he is "unresponsive" and she begins to cry". Isabella Marie Parker: Savior We see Bella sitting on her chair looking out the window. Kaiaphas walks into her room and puts his hand on her shoulder and looks out the window as well. Personality At the beginning and end of the first book, Isabella has shown to be a quiet girl, but also very fearful. After being rescued by Kai, she's grown rather attached to him and seeking him as a source of protection and comfort. After her saving, she seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. It has shown that Bella has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. Relationships Malachai Parker Bella is Kai's youngest daughter. For her safety he had to sacrifice his life for the sake of her survival. Kai would destroy those who would ever harm Bella. Kai's love for Bella has no limits, Kai is very protective of her. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Apart from some bad things he's done, Bella knows what Kai is and isn't afraid of him. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Bella hugged him. Despite their time apart Bella calls Kai 'Dad', showing that their bond is strong. Brandon North Brandon is Isabella's maternal grandfather & protector. He loves his granddaughter dearly. When he found out that Bella was a hybrid like him, he vowed to always keep her safe, and when she gets older that he would be there to help her through her first transition. Before she was born, he was extremely obsessed with her. Katherine North Katherine is Isabella's mother. She loves her daughter dearly like Kai and will fight to the death for her safety. Katherine's love towards Bella has no limits as she wants her daughter to always be happy. When she rescued her from the vampires, she was there and fought for her. When Bella was possessed her mother in-law used Bella as a weakness against Katherine but initially Katherine fought Kai's mother and got her daughter back. Name * The name Isabella is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Isabella is: Devoted to God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/isabella/ * The name Marie is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Marie is: Bitter.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/marie/ * The name Kaydence is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Kaydence is: "rhythm, flow.https://www.behindthename.com/name/kaydencehttps://www.behindthename.com/name/cadence * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Tropes * Daddy's Girl: Bella is Kai's daughter, loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Kai is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Kai loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Brandon notes, Bella has 'inherited' all of Kai's enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Our Miss Brooks: Bella is close to her parents and grandfather. References